


My Hero Ronpa

by Falling_Forever_4



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Quirks (My Hero Academia), Fuyuhiko is in this, M/M, Nagito isn't a crazy bitch, No Despair, Okay A Lot, Out of Character, Quirks, Slow Burn, Swearing, UA High School, only slightly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falling_Forever_4/pseuds/Falling_Forever_4
Summary: So imagine, it’s years later. Aizawa has retired, Deku is the #1 hero, All for One is defeated… maybe… we’ll see how it goes. Deku needs to find a new successor, and so he becomes a teacher at UA just like All Might had years before. And look at that! There’s a very powerful and dangerous student that Deku takes a liking to because they remind him of Kachan.I don’t know Man. I just kinda wanted to make a My Hero fic but with Danganronpa 2 characters. I’m just gonna have fun with this.
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hajime is quirkless in this and Bakuya isn’t in this. yay... 
> 
> The first chapter just kinda sets it up and tells about their quirks before getting into kinda funny stupid stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hajime is quirkless (maybe) in this and Bakuya isn’t in this. yay... 
> 
> The first chapter just kinda sets it up and tells about their quirks before getting into kinda funny stupid stuff.

Midoriya stepped into the classroom, but this time, he wasn’t a student. He had been a pro hero for about 25 years now, and decided that it’s about time he finds a successor. He isn’t even that old, he’s only 43… but on the off chance that something happens to him…

He had watched and rated the students on the entrance exam, and was thrilled to see the top students in his new homeroom class. Going over the list in his head, he matches names to faces, and faces to quirks. 

Teruteru Hanamura: Food Poisoning. His quirk allows him to poison peoples minds with the food he creates. He usually only uses it to get his way and manipulate them. He can only ‘poison’ three to five people at a time. 

Mahiru Koizumi: Camera Trap. She can trap people inside of her camera when she takes a photo of them. Once the film is developed, she can tear the image to release her captive. The only downfall to her quirk is the limit of data in her SD card. 

Nagito Komaeda: Luck Siphon. Nagito can borrow the luck of anyone around him to increase the chances of everything going right for him. If he takes too many people’s luck though, he gets random strokes of bad luck until he returns everyone’s luck.

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu: Puppeteer + Death Touch. Fuyuhiko has a deadly combination of quirks. Puppeteer: He can manipulate any biological material, but only if he knows the anatomy of the subject. He’s particularly good at manipulating humans and animals. His sister has the same quirk and only uses it on plant matter. Death Touch: Each of his fingers is imbedded with a deadly touch. Being touched with one finger makes the victim feel drunk, and the more of his skin that touches them, the more lethal the dosage becomes. He can also amplify the radius his death touch reaches. The longest range he has is three miles, But if he overuses it in this way, he risks exposing himself to it’s deadliness. 

Ibuki Mioda: Sound wave. Ibuki can amplify any sound (usually her voice or heartbeat) until it makes a powerful sound wave. If she overuses her voice, she switches to using her heartbeat or noises around her. 

Chiaki Nanami: Light Pixel. Chiaki can take light and create solid or living objects out of it. She can create anything she wants with the light, and can make it into a solid form. She really enjoys making videogame characters. 

Sonia Nevermind: Love Tap. With skin to skin contact, Sonia can create a psychological bond with whoever she touches. They instantly feel trust and love towards Sonia. On a smaller level, Sonia can create a friendly aura around herself that helps her befriend people. 

Nekomaru Nidai: Inspiration + Super Strength. Along with his super strength, Nekomaru can inspire anyone with a few words, making their quirk’s performance 10% better. If he overuses his super strength, his skin tears and bleeds. So far, there are no setbacks to his inspiration quirk. 

Akane Owari: Enhanced Senses. Akane’s senses are 50% stronger than an average human’s, making her reflexes quick. She also trains to make her agility and strength greater than an average person’s as well. Her quirk is natural, and has no visible setbacks. 

Peko Pekoyama: Blade. She can turn her bones into blades that protrude from her skin. She can use these blades as weapons, but if she over uses her quirk, she risks bleeding out. Because of this, she usually keeps her blades active for months at a time, letting the skin and muscle heal around it to create pockets for her to grow her blades through. 

Hiyoko Saionji: Hypnotic Dance. Hiyoko’s quirk enables her to hypnotise people at her own will. She can do this in multiple different ways, but her primary use of it is by traditional dancing. She’s only able to use her quirk as long as she’s able to dance. As soon as she’s out of energy, the hypnotic hold is broken. She can even hypnotise robots. 

Kazuichi Souda: Metal bend. 80% of the periodic table is metal. As long as something has a little bit of metal in it, Kazuichi can bend, manipulate, or merge it. He had the top score in the entrance exam, even though he originally wanted to enter the support course. Principal Nezu basically saw his quirk and convinced him to try out for the hero course. All in all Kazuichi had the highest villain points and the highest rescue points. 

Gundham Tanaka: Animal Tame + Shadow Hounds. Animal Tame: Gundham is easily able to tame and control any animal, that’s including humans. During the exam, he would tame people and help them move out of the way of falling ruble. Shadow Hounds: Gundham can also summon up to three shadow hounds that follow his commands. During the exam, he summoned his hounds to take down some of the robots for him while he was trying to save the other examinees. 

Mikan Tsumiki: Healer. Mikan had the second most rescue points out of everyone. Her quirk is to heal anyone she touches, either by speeding up their own bodily process of healing, or by using her own energy to speed up their process if they don’t have enough energy. Mikan is the great-great-granddaughter of Recovery Girl. 

Once Midoriya got to the front of the class, each student’s jaws dropped. 

“Hello class,” Midoriya smiles, the classic smile that everyone had seen on T.V. at least once, “I’m Izuku Midoriya but most of you already know me as the #1 Hero Deku. Anyways, I’m going to be your homeroom teacher,” 

“Excuse me, what?” Fuyuhiko demands from near the back of the class. His feet are up on his desk, a look of shock on his face, “What about you being the #1 hero? Are you still going to do hero work, or are you just going to teach us wannabes?” 

“I’m still going to do hero work, when I can that is. But I’d rather teach the next generation of heroes,” Midoriya smiles again, “My husband, Ground Zero is also going to be teaching here, along with Shoto.” 

“Are you here to look for a-a successor?” Mikan pipes up from where she sat in front of Fuyuhiko. Midoriya’s surprise showed on his face. 

“Are you dumb, Mikan? That whole ‘One for All’ thing, is all just an elaborate rumor,” Hiyoko says, “And even if it was true, he’d never choose someone as useless as you!” 

“You know Hiyoko, that’s not a very hero like thing to say,” Midoriya smiles, venom in his eyes, “And to answer your question Mikan, yes, I’m looking for a successor,” The whole room gasps, getting confirmation from  _ the _ Deku that One for All is real, “That whole ‘One for All thing’ is true, my quirk was passed down to me from All Might before he retired.”

Everyone looks dumbly at the front of the classroom, waiting for Midoriya to continue. Midoriya sighs, knowing that they aren’t going to get anywhere if he doesn't explain anything. 

“Yes, I’m looking for a successor, and I thought that teaching here would help me find a great candidate. No, I can’t give it to everyone, and no, I’m not sure who I’m going to give it to yet,” He says, watching the classes reaction, “I think all of you have some potential, some more than others, but I’m going to take everyone at this school into consideration,” After Midoriya stops speaking, Gundham raises his hand. 

“Excuse me, Deku, but I believe that you only need to look as far to this classroom,” Everyone looks to Gundham, waiting for him to keep talking, “Just choose the top score from the entrance exam,” Everyone Gawks at Gundham. All except for Kazuichi, who looks shocked, “Kazuichi should be the chosen one, he saved the most people in our exam room, and he took down the most robots. He’s powerful, and unafraid of risks,” 

“Like I said, I’ll be considering everyone, Kazuichi is certainly high on the list, but you have to remember that he originally just wanted to be in the support course,” Midoriya replies, giving Gundham a knowing look. Kazuichi’s face blushes as everyone looks at him like he’s crazy. 

“You wanted to be in the support course?” Fuyuhiko yells from the back of the classroom. 

“Yeah,” Kazuichi bows his head, trying to hide his face from everyone, “I can’t help it if I like to invent things and think it’s cooler than hero work,” Fuyuhiko stares at him for a second longer before making a ‘tsh’ noise and crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Well, your quirk would definitely benefit you there,” There’s a blush covering Fuyuhiko’s face that nobody dares to mention, “But I think you’d be of more help here,” The baby faced Yakuza blushes harder. Kazuichi smiles softly at the remark. 

“Thanks, Fuyuhiko,” Kazuichi murmurs, a small smile on his face. Another ‘tsh’ is heard from the back of the class, but one look at Fuyuhiko told a different story. 

After the class talks with Deku for a while longer, true to Aizawa’s old tradition, Midoriya brings everyone out to the training yard instead of going to orientation. What Midoriya wasn’t expecting was for Bakugou to already be there with his class. 

“Ugh, Deku. I told you I’d be bringing my class out here,” Bakugou spats when he sees Midoriya. 

“Well, Katsuki Bakugou, maybe we can join forces and share the space,” Midoriya gives him a sickenly sweet smile. Surprisingly Bakugou flinches back and nods his head. 

“Oh my god… it’s Ground Zero,” Fuyuhiko mumbles, eyes wide. 

“Is he your favorite?” Kazuichi asks from beside him, A small grin on his face, “My dad helped him create his newest costume,” 

“Your dad work as a costume engineer?” Fuyuhiko asks, glancing up at Kazuichi. 

“Yeah, more of a designer, I helped assemble and tweak one of the gauntlets,” Kazuichi mutters, rubbing the back of his head. 

“Holy shit, you actually made one of them?” Fuyuhiko practically yells.

“I just followed the blueprints… Ground Zero is the one who really engineers everything, he just asks for new versions with some kinks worked out,” Kazuichi tries to explain. 

“Wait… Deku, that kid’s in your class? I thought he’d be in the support course for sure,” Bakugou yells over Midoriya’s instructions. Midoriya sighs, pausing his speech. 

“Yes, Kazuichi is in my class, he had the most villain and rescue points out of everyone in the exam,” Midoriya seemed pissed off at Bakugou more than usual. 

“Chill, Deku, I was just surprised that the Kazuichi  _ Souda _ is in the hero course when he’s so skilled at inventing and building,” Bakugou scoffs, “I mean, he reinvented my gauntlets so they worked 10 times better than before, then he sent me the blueprints that he made along with my new ones,” After that’s mentioned, every student started muttering about Kazuichi. 

“He’s the one that made your new gauntlets?” Even Midoriya was surprised about this news. 

“Yeah, his dad was the one who was trying to reinvent my entire costume, but when it came to the gauntlets, he was lost, so he let Kazuichi try. His dad wouldn’t even try to take the credit, he gave it all to Kaz here,” Bakugou laughs, “He’s a smart kid, and based on the entrance exam and what I’ve seen personally, he’ll do great either way. Just kinda shocked that he didn’t go for the support course instead of the hero course,” 

“Well I wanted to join the support course, but principal Nezu insisted that I tried out for the hero course. I even tried to fail the hero course so I could just go to the support course but apparently, Mr. Lucky over there stole all of my luck so he’d get what he wanted,” Kazuichi whines. 

“Sorry about that, Souda,” Nagito laughs, running a hand through his messy hair, “But you did get first place with both villain and rescue points, so it’s not all bad,” Kazuichi rolls his eyes and sighs, looking away from everyone. 

“Alright, well, if we’re finished going over Kazuichi’s potential, let's get back to the physical exam,” Midoriya says, giving Bakugou the death glare, “Are you alright with that,  _ Kachan _ ?” Bakugou tenses and nods along with Midoriya, letting him get back to giving everyone instructions. 

xXx

After the physical exam, they were dismissed for the day, and escorted back to their dorm building by Midoriya. Unlike Aizawa, there was no threat of expulsion from Midoriya or Bakugou. Everyone was tired after a day of using their quirk to excel in the exam though. 

Fuyuhiko didn’t go to his dorm when they got there, instead, he crashed on the couch and crossed his arms over his chest. Shortly after everyone had made it to their dorms except for him, Kazuichi came up to the couch that Fuyuhiko was sitting on. 

“Hey,” He says quietly. 

“Hi,” Fuyuhiko’s face flushes unintentionally. Subconsciously, he gestures to the empty seat next to him. “So…” They both try to say at the same time, “Sorry, you go first,” It happens again. 

“I’ll go,” Kazuichi says finally after a moment of silence, “I’m sorry that I technically lied to you earlier, but I didn’t want it to seem like I was bragging,” Kazuichi lets out a breath of relief, as if he had been holding it ever since the whole encounter with Bakugou happened, “Don’t get me wrong, I’m proud of my work, but I don’t like to show off, ya know?”

“Yeah, I get it,” Fuyuhiko replies, “It still would have been nice to know that you literally redesigned Ground Zero’s gauntlets,” Fuyuhiko smiles, “I mean, that’s fucking awesome. A pro hero recognized you by the work that you did. That’s super cool,” 

“Yeah, I guess,” Kazuichi mumbles, “To be honest though, I really don’t like all of the attention that I got. I’d be cool with showing my stuff to support company execs, but I’m not a fan of the spotlight otherwise,” 

“Oh,” Fuyuhiko frowns, his eyes showing a rare concern that he only lets a few people see. Basically only his sister and Peko sees his concerned face, “Well, if it makes any difference, I think you’d be a great hero, and hey, maybe you can double your career?” Fuyuhiko wasn’t the best at trying to give support, “Ya know, be a pro hero while also owning your own support company or something,” 

“My dad owns his own support company, I’m bound to inherit it, so yeah… maybe,” Kazuichi finally shows his flashy, sharp-toothed smile, “Thanks Fuyuhiko,” 

“Ah… you don’t need to thank me, I was just kind of speakin’ out of my ass,” 

“But what you said was kind of helpful,” Kazuichi looked at Fuyuhiko in a confused way, “I’ve been panicking about the fact that I wasn’t in the support course ever since I found out that I got first place on the entrance exam,” 

“You? Freak out? But you’re so laid back,” Fuyuhiko jokes. 

“Well… yeah… I actually freak out a lot,” Kazuichi sighs, “I wouldn't be that great of a hero,” 

“Don’t say that, Kazuichi,” Fuyuhiko says softly, “You’ll be great as a hero, and you’d be great as a support engineer. You have options…” 

“Do you not have options?” Kazuichi asks, half joking.

“Well… I could be a hero, and use my deadly quirks for good, or I could be a villain, and I could use them for bad,” Fuyuhiko’s lip starts quivering, “When I was a kid, everyone always expected me to become a villain. I mean, one of my quirks is literally called death Touch…”

“I’m sorry, Fuyuhiko… I didn’t know…” Kazuichi replies softly, regret showing clearly on his face, “The fact that you’re here means that you’re at least trying to do good, and it doesn’t really matter what other people say. What’s important is what you believe yourself to be,” 

“Yeah,” Fuyuhiko smiles again, it’s soft, and has a lot of emotion behind it, “You know, I could probably say the same thing to you,” Kazuichi smiles back.

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” 


	2. Hero Training

Deku was not only class 1-A’s homeroom teacher, but he also taught the hero training classes. The first heroic class he taught was his own homeroom class. Reading over his course notes, he noticed that the first lesson he was to teach, is the same lesson that All Might had given his class. Indoor combat training. 

“Hello my lovely students, I’m sure you’re all excited about your new hero costumes,” Deku puts away his class notes and watches over his 14 students, “Today, we’re going to go over indoor combat training,” Excited murmurs filter through the small class. Deku quickly explains the rest of the rules of the training exercise before pairing everyone up. 

“Alright, today, I’m going to pair you up based on skill, but tomorrow, you’ll be paired up based on pure luck,” Deku smiles as everyone sighs. The word ‘luck’ isn’t a fan favorite apparently, “Well, let’s start with Kazuichi and Fuyuhiko as the heroes and Chiaki and Mikan as the villains,” 

Deku gave the four of them five minutes to strategize before sending them into the training building. Deku wasn’t going to let them know, but he had heard the conversation that Fuyuhiko and Kazuichi had on the couch the other night. It was the teacher in him that gave Fuyuhiko the chance to act as the hero after hearing about what he thought of his own quirks. 

“Alright Fuyuhiko, I’ll move the metal molecules in the building just slightly to figure out where they are in this place, then we’ll go up there together to either apprehend them or get the weapon,” Kazuichi says standing in the doorway of the training building. Fuyuhiko has a far away look in his eyes as he nods, “Before we go in, are you feeling okay, you seem distracted,” 

“Oh, yeah I’m fine…” Fuyuhiko’s face flushes, a common occurrence for him lately, “I was just thinking about what quirk to use and how to use them… I guess I’ll have to improvise when we get there,” His eyes finally look clear again, like he’s actually ready for this. 

“I think if you can control both of them at the same time, then you’d be able to create an opening for me to grab the weapon,” Kazuichi suggests. 

“Yeah, that’d work,” Fuyuhiko smiles, though it wasn’t seen under the mask he kept over the bottom half of his face. ”If worst comes to worst, I’m going to yell at you to get out of the building as soon as possible. Or at least ask for you to get out of the room,” 

“Do you plan on using your ‘death’ quirk?” Kazuichi asks, his voice quivering slightly as they enter the building.

“It’s not really deadly if I focus on it to be thinner when I spread it out,” Fuyuhiko says, “Think of it this way, when I’m using it through my fingertips, poking you would make you feel drunk, but if I grab your arm with all of my fingers, you’ll feel queasy and faint almost instantly,” Sighing, he gives a glance over to Kazuichi, “I can do the same when I use it wide range, I just spread the mist out thinner so it doesn’t kill people,”

“Ah… That makes sense,” Kazuichi sits down on the floor so he can focus on vibrating the building in an unnoticeable way, “Second floor, back of the building, there are some irregularities and different metals there. That’s where they’ve got to be,” 

“Alright, lets go,” Fuyuhiko offers his arm, his fists clenched so he wouldn’t try to grab his hand. Kazuichi understands and grabs onto his wrists instead. It was easy to get to where Chiaki and Mikan were. And it wasn’t all that surprising to see 3-D pixel life forms wandering around the floor with Chiaki protecting Mikan and the weapon in the center of the room. 

“I can use the metal around the lights to smother it, after that, Chiaki won't have a light source to make her pixels,” Kazuichi whispers over his shoulder, “Then you can use your puppet quirk to keep them away from the weapon,” 

“Sounds like a plan,” Fuyuhiko readies his quirk, leaving it just resting under the girl’s skin so he’d be able to activate it completely when the lights were out. Just as soon as the words were out of his mouth, he heard the screeching of metal before the lights were completely crushed. There were still the windows providing light, but as soon as the lights had gone out, the pixelated figures dimmed and crackled before popping out of existence. 

“No…” And just like that, Fuyuhiko manipulates their limbs to fling them away from the weapon without letting them crash into the walls. Kazuichi runs towards the weapon before halting when a large pixelated beast hops out in front of him. It looked dimmer than the ones before. 

“Kazuichi! Retreat,” Fuyuhiko yells from the door, “Get out of the building!” Kazuichi turns and books it towards the door. Skidding to a halt right behind Fuyuhiko. 

“You’ll be alright? They’ll be alright?” Kazuichi knew it was a stupid question, but found the words spewing from his mouth before he could stop them. 

“Shut up Dumbass, of course we’ll be fine,” Fuyuhiko takes a hesitant step forward, still holding Chiaki and Mikan in place, “I won’t hurt them, so don’t worry about it,” More steps forward, and he’s right in front of the pixel beast. His body shutters before Kazuichi sees a dark force emerge from Fuyuhiko’s back.  _ So that’s why he asked for the back to be open on the design forms… _

Before Kazuichi could admire the dark mist surrounding the room, he heard Fuyuhiko yell something to him. 

“Go! Get out of here!” There were tears running down his face as he saw Chiaki and Mikan go limp within his hold. Kazuichi didn’t hesitate before he ran this time, only catching the last glimpse of Fuyuhiko’s power receding back into his body. A loud clang was heard. Fuyuhiko had probably punched the fake weapon in frustration. 

“The heroes win,” Deku’s voice comes in through the earpieces they have. Kazuichi comes back into the room despite what Fuyuhiko had said to him. 

“Fuyu… Are you alright?” One look around the room said all he needed to know. Fuyuhiko, although he was a yakuza, had a big heart. He was trying to gently wake up Mikan, harsh tears still in the corners of his eyes. 

“M’fine,” He sniffs, and looks up to the door, “Can you wake up Chiaki for me? I’ll handle Mikan,” Nodding, Kazuichi rushes up to Chiaki and shakes her awake, sighing in relief when her bright eyes open up and she jumps into a sitting position. 

“Wow! Fuyuhiko, your quirks are amazing!” She yells as soon as she turns to see him, “Yours are, too Kazuichi! Your idea to crush the lights almost made me panic there for a second,” 

“Oh, it’s no big deal,” Kazuichi smiles, helping Chiaki stand while Fuyuhiko helps Mikan. 

“Both of you are okay right? I didn’t make the mist too thick? You’re thinking clearly?” Fuyuhiko asks the girls, almost in a panic. 

“I-I’m f-fine, Fuyuhiko. Thank you for checking,” Mikan stutters out, smiling sweetly at him. 

“I feel great, Fuyuhiko!” Chiaki beams at him, causing his small smile to finally reach his eyes. 

“That’s good,” The four of them make their way out of the building so they could make it back to the observation room. 

“That was a nice show of quirk use,” Deku greets as they walk through the door, “Are any of you injured, I’m sure Mikan would like to show off her great power,” It might have been a joke, but Mikan still gave him her largest smile. 

“Alright, well… if nobody’s injured, then let’s move onto the next round,” Deku continues, “Sonia and Gundham as the heroes and Nekomaru and Akane as the villains,” He hands out the earpieces and lets them strategize. 

xXx

Once all of the battles were over, Deku went over who did the best and who had some room for improvement. Overall, everyone did a great job and did well. All except for Teruteru. Teruteru didn’t do anything. Fuyuhiko and Kazuichi got the best scores, followed by Gundham and Akane. 

The rest of the day went on, and by the time that everyone went back to the dorms, Fuyuhiko was exhausted. If he was honest with himself, he really didn’t feel like talking to anyone… but if Kazuichi were to approach him… he wouldn’t say no to a conversation. 

“Fuyuhiko, I’d like to speak with you for a minute if you have the time,” It was Deku. Not the person he’d like to talk to, but he was Fuyuhiko’s teacher, and the #1 hero, so what could he do?

“Ugh, yeah, I have time,”  _ Shit! That was rude, _ “Sorry, I’m just tired is all,” 

“That’s perfectly understandable, Fuyuhiko,” Deku laughs, patting Fuyuhiko on the shoulder, “I was just thinking back to class earlier and I wanted to ask you a few questions,” 

“Oh… about my quirks? Uh… sure, shoot,” Fuyuhiko says, waiting for Deku to continue. 

“Yeah, about your quirks,” Deku laughs again, slapping Fuyuhiko on the back, sending Fuyuhiko into a small panic, “Oh, sorry. We should probably go inside, relax and chat a little,” Deku moves his hand, raising them in surender. 

“Y-yeah,” Fuyuhiko mumbles, following Deku into the dorm building and sitting on the couch. 

“You got really panicky when I touched your back, is that because of your quirk?” Deku asks once they’re settled on the couch. 

“Yes,” 

“Is that where most of it is stored? It’s where all of that toxic mist came from,” 

“Yeah, I get nervous when people touch me in general though because it just kind of sits under my skin,” Fuyuhiko didn’t look at Deku when saying this, he focused on not shaking so much, “It sits heavier in different places, my fingertips and my back are just the most dense spots,” 

“Ah, I’ll make sure not to pat your back anymore, and handshakes are probably out of the question, too,” Deku nods, “Looking at everything though, there’s no doubt that you’d be a powerful hero,” Fuyuhiko’s head shoots up, finally looking at Deku for the first time since starting the conversation, “Oh don’t look so shocked, you are in the hero course. You are planning on becoming a hero, aren’t you?”

“Well, yeah,” Just as quickly as Fuyuhiko had looked up, he looked back down at his clenched fists, “I want to use my quirks for good… to help people,” 

“Yeah, I know that too,” Deku smiles, tilting his head like he was trying to see Fuyuhiko in a new perspective, “Can I ask you a serious question?” Fuyuhiko looks up from his hands as if he was waiting for him to continue, “What would you say if I offered you my quirk?” Fuyuhiko’s shock was obvious. 

“Uuhhh…” There was pure surprise and fear covering his face, “I-I would be honored… but I would tell you to give it to someone else,” 

“Why would you tell me to give it to someone else?” Deku asks, a playful smirk on his face, “I think you’d be a wonderful hero with or without this quirk, but having One For All would make it much easier to succeed,” 

“My quirks are dangerous. If the theories on One For All are correct then it will just increase my quirks’ power while giving me more physical powers and a few extra ones right?” Fuyuhiko explains, “I’ve finally figured out how to control every aspect of my quirks, so adding in a forign power would complicate it and make it more difficult for me to control safely,” 

“I understand your concerns, Fuyuhiko,” Deku smiles softly, a look of concern right behind his eyes, “But you are at a hero school dedicated to help train the next generation of heroes. This is probably the best place for you to be to experiment with expanding your quirks and training them,” Before, Fuyuhiko would look away from embarrassment, but now he was just looking away because he didn’t think he could stand to look at Deku’s concerned smile. When Deku didn’t get a response, he sighed.

“If you don’t want to inherit my power, I can offer it to someone else,” Deku smiles to himself, “Though, I’d rather give One For All to you,” Deku stands, ruffling his incredibly short hair. Fuyuhiko didn’t respond, instead, he stared down at his hands and the floor. Deku sighs again, smiling before starting to walk away, “Think about it, Fuyuhiko. Let me know in a few days. Alright?” 

“Yeah… sure,” Fuyuhiko stands before starting to walk towards the stairs. Going to bed would be his top priority right now. All he wanted to do was sleep on the offer and see what he thought when he woke up. Once Deku was out of sight, Fuyuhiko made his way up the stairs, practically running to his room before he was stopped. 

“Fuyu! There you are, I’ve been looking for you,” Kazuichi yelled down the hall, rushing to catch up with him. 


	3. Fluff and Arguments

“Hey,” Fuyuhiko replies, watching as Kazuichi catches his breath.

“Hey… Are you free right now? I wanted to hang out for a bit,” Kazuichi huffed, hands on his knees as he looked slightly up so he could look at Fuyuhiko.

“Ummm… I’m really tired… and I just had an exhausting conversation with Deku…” Fuyuhiko really didn’t want to talk with anyone, but looking at the equally exhausted boy quickly changed his mind, “Ugh… what the hell… come in before I change my mind,” Swinging the door of his dorm open and storming inside, Fuyuhiko missed the soft, joyful smile that Kazuichi had thrown at him. 

Not minding Kazuichi’s presence, Fuyuhiko quickly got out of his school uniform and into more comfortable clothing. Again, he was unaware of Kazuichi’s blushing smile. As he was pulling on a plain T-shirt, Fuyuhiko turns to look at Kazuichi, expressions of first confusion, then embarrassment flashing across his face. 

“Wh-what are you looking at?” Blushing, the young Kyzuryuu turned back around and finished getting dressed before sitting on his bed. The glowing red tint to his cheeks never vanished as he patted the spot next to him for Kazuichi to sit down. He quickly scrambles to sit next to the small Yakuza. 

“Soooo… do you mind me asking what your conversation with Deku was?” Kazuichi sat criss-cross on the bed, watching Fuyuhiko with curious eyes. 

“Well… I mean… uh,” Fuyuhiko drew his knees to his chest, trying to avoid eye contact, “It was nothing… I’m probably not going to do anything about it anyways,”

“Fuyu… you know you can tell me anything. I’m not going to judge you or tell anyone about this,” Kazuichi frowns, his eyebrows furrowing in concern, “I won’t force you, but I want you to know that I’m here okay?” The room grows silent for a few minutes before Fuyuhiko slowly nods his head. 

“Deku offered me his quirk,” The words came out slowly, as if Fuyuhiko was going over each individual one before speaking them. The room was silent again as both of them mauled over the information. 

“That seems like a really good opportunity for you, right?” Kazuichi started, hoping that he wasn’t saying the wrong thing, “I mean… you’d be the most powerful student here. You probably already are, though…”

“It does sound like a really good opportunity… but it scares me,” Fuyuhiko wraps his arms around his legs, clutching onto the loose fabric of his pajama pants. 

“Scares you how?” The same concerned look covered Kazuichi’s face as he looked over the yakuza.

“Tch… One for All enhances the user’s quirks while also giving the user more physical strength and possible other quirks,” Fuyuhiko ducks his head farther into his knees, “It’s taken me years to fully master my death touch, so to add something new would mess it all up… so it scares me that I could possibly hurt someone,” 

“That… that makes sense,” Silence engulfs the room and Kazuichi takes almost the exact same pose that Fuyuhiko was in, “Even so, It would make sense for your subconscious to take over and only knock people out,” Kazuichi smiles slightly, knowing that Fuyuhiko wasn’t really looking at him, “You may act tough in front of others, but I know you have a really big heart. Subconsciously you would never be able to really harm anyone.” 

His words seemingly struck a nerve, because in a matter of seconds, Fuyuhiko’s head finally left from where it was buried in his knees and he turned to stare at him. For a second, Kazuichi was worried that he said something wrong, but his thoughts changed slightly when he saw the deep red covering Fuyuhiko’s cheeks. And though the young Yakuza wasn’t really a fan of touching, he looked away before leaning over to rest his head on Kazuichi’s shoulder. 

Kazuichi’s shoulders tense as the semi-fluffy head rested on them.  _ What the fuck is happening? What the fuck is happening? WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING? _ Looking down, Kazuichi could still see the bright blush plastered on Fuyuhiko’s face. After his shoulders didn’t seem to un-tense (? Is that a word? IDK it is now…) Fuyuhiko slowly lifts his head, embarrassment flooding his system. 

“Sorry… forget I did that,” Fuyuhiko was back to not making eye contact and clutching onto the fabric of his pajamas. 

“Uhm… no it’s fine… you can-” Kazuichi stopped when he noticed Fuyuhiko scooting farther away from him. He seemed more upset than when Kazuichi had run up to him. Not only was his face red, but his eyes seemed to be red, too. Like he was about to cry. 

“No… It’s… I’m sorry I made you uncomfortable,” Fuyuhiko turned his face so Kazuichi couldn’t see it anymore, “Just forget about it, alright?” 

“Fuyu, seriously, it’s fine, you can rest your head on my shoulder if you want,” 

“Why can’t you just forget that I did that? It’s embarrassing and I just want to forget about it,” Fuyuhiko’s voice rose, his fist clenching tighter than before, “And what is it with you calling me ‘Fuyu’ anyways? Where the fuck did that come from?” 

“I’m… sorry? I just… I wanted to call you that because I wanted you to know I thought of you as my friend,” Kazuichi reaches his hand towards the curled up ball at the head of the bed. When his hand finally touched a shoulder, Fuyuhiko flinched violently and his head shot in the direction of Kazuichi. Kazuichi’s hand shot back, both now raised in defense. 

“I’m sorry… I didn’t mean-” Kazuichi’s words caught in his throat as he saw the tears running down the other’s face, “Fuyu- Kuzuryuu, are you okay?” Fuyuhiko opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a sob. Again, he ducked his face into his knees and let out the tears that he had been holding in since he used his quirk in the Hero Training class. 

Slowly, Kazuichi started to move across the bed and to Fuyuhiko’s side. He didn’t touch Fuyuhiko again, knowing that he didn’t like much physical touch, and that he’d probably be startled again. 

“Fu- Kuzuryuu… I’m sorry ab-” Before he could finish, Kazuichi felt Fuyuhiko’s head land halfway on his shoulder and partially on his chest, right below his collar bone. He felt the tears roll down his skin and under his shirt. It was uncomfortable, but he wasn’t going to tense up or ruin anything this time. Before he could start with his apology again, he heard soft mumbling coming from the small blond in front of him. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry,” The same words were repeated almost breathlessly. A small concerned smile crossed Kazuichi’s face as he reached one hand up slowly and started to pet Fuyuhiko’s extremely short hair. When Fuyuhiko didn’t flinch away, Kazuichi reached his other arm around him in a half hug. 

“You-you don’t have to be sorry, Kuzuryuu,” Kazuichi sighs, “It was my fault, I wasn’t being considerate of your feelings,” 

“No! I made you uncomfortable… and… and I started yelling at you!!” Fuyuhiko sobbed, “Please still think of me as your friend… you can call me Fuyu… Just-just please don’t hate me!”  _ Why’s he being so vulnerable with me? What’s up with all of this? _

“Hey… I don’t hate you, and you didn’t make me uncomfortable. I just wasn’t expecting you to lay your head on my shoulder,”  _ That was a blatant lie and you know it Kazuichi. _

“You-you don’t hate me?”

“Not at all,” Kazuichi places his cheek on top of Fuyuhiko’s head, running his hand through the hairs on the back of his neck, “And if you’re completely okay with it, I’ll continue to call you Fuyu,” 

“Please, or Fuyuhiko at least,” Fuyuhiko nods his head the best he can with Kazuichi’s face pressed to the top of it, “Kuzuryuu just reminds me of my dad,” 

“Okay, Fuyu it is then,” 


	4. Breakfast, Quirk, Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regarding a comment I got, this is all very much not in the universe of Danganronpa (Lots of canon divergence) and I’m just writing this to have fun. That being said, I just recently read the manga and I have a better understanding of some of the less noticeable characters, so I’ll try to do better with writing them. They still aren’t going to be much of a part of the story, but I’ll do my best. Also I’m not going back to change any previous chapters cause I’m lazy.

Fuyuhiko got up earlier than he usually did, but he felt just as rested as he normally was. Even though Kazuichi and him had some bumps in their conversation, Fuyuhiko felt he had a pretty clear picture of what his answer would be when he talked to Deku again. Sighing, Fuyuhiko got into his school uniform before heading downstairs for breakfast. When he got to the kitchenette, he noticed his two favorite people at the moment, Peko and Kazuichi. 

“Good morning, Young Master,” Peko greats from her spot at the dining room table. She had a cup of tea in front of her. 

“I asked for you not to call me that, but good morning to you too, Peko,” Fuyuhiko replies, smiling softly at his childhood friend. Hearing his voice, Kazuichi turns around from where he was making coffee in the corner of the kitchen. 

“Morning, Fuyu!,” He yawns, setting down a mug of coffee that he had just finished pouring, “Coffee?” Kazuichi was still in his night clothes, which was basically a worn out t-shirt and his boxers. It looked like he had just gotten up with how his hair was behaving. It was wild, and he didn’t have his signature braid dangling beside his face. Yawning again, Kazuichi lifted both of his arms above his head to stretch, showing off his flat stomach as his shirt lifted slightly. Fuyuhiko would be lying through his teeth if he said that he didn’t blush at how cute he looked. 

“Ah… no thank you. I’m good,” Fuyuhiko mumbles out, trying to conceal the spreading blush on his face. Kazuichi shrugs and picks up the already made cup of coffee and takes a drink from it. 

“Geez, you’re both already in your uniforms… I feel so underdressed right now,” Kazuichi chuckles, downing the rest of his coffee before pouring himself another cup. 

“Do you really need that much coffee?” Kazuichi stares at Fuyuhiko as he opens the fridge. 

“Well… Uh… I didn’t get much sleep last night… I was tinkering with some stuff and thinking,” Kazuichi stumbles over his words and laughs awkwardly, taking another drink of coffee. 

“Oh,” Fuyuhiko pulls out a cup of yogurt from the fridge before turning back to Kazuichi. Kazuichi looked like he was shaking slightly, “How many cups of coffee have you had already?” 

“This is the second pot of coffee he’s made,” Peko responds immediately, “I tried to stop him, but he refused to listen to me,” Fuyuhiko rolls his eyes, stepping closer to the taller man and grabbing the half empty mug from his hands. 

“No more, you’re gonna kill yourself from cafine poisoning,” Fuyuhiko links his arm with Kazuichi’s and drags him over to the stairs, “Go get ready, I’m gonna make an actual breakfast for everyone, and you better eat it,” Kazuichi groans but doesn’t say anything else in protest as he walks up the stairs. Fuyuhiko makes his way back over to the kitchen, putting the yogurt cup back in the fridge. 

“Do you need any help with making breakfast, Young-Fuyuhiko?” Peko asks from the table. 

“Nah, go ahead and finish your tea,” Fuyuhiko waves her off, grabbing a carton of eggs and a bag of shredded cheese from the fridge.  _ Damn, I could go for some bacon, but Gundham cleared any and all meat from the house as soon as he got here _ . Fuyuhiko sighs, turning on the stove as he finds a pack of instant pancake mix in one of the cabinets. 

“I’m actually finished with my tea, are you sure you don’t need any help Fuyuhiko?” Peko stands from her seat, stepping into the kitchen. Fuyuhiko sighs and finally nods.  _ There’s no fighting her on this… _

“Fine, can you make the eggs? I’ll handle the pancakes,” Peko smiles at Fuyuhiko. It’s a smile she reserves only for him and his sister. She sets off to work quickly, cracking and cooking the eggs. She makes two batches, one with cheese and the other without. Fuyuhiko sets to making the pancake batter. By the time everyone is down stairs, they have a feast of pancakes and eggs ready for everyone. 

“This is excellent, Fuyuhiko and Peko,” Gundham comments as everyone digs in. 

“I could have done better,” Teruteru mutters under his breath, “I knew I should have woken up sooner so I could make breakfast for everyone,” 

“Well, hey maybe you could cook dinner for everyone tonight!” Nagito tries to supply, “Or you could make breakfast tomorrow if you wanted,” Nagito laughs, taking a bite of pancake. 

“Hey, that’s right, we haven’t really had a big dinner together yet,” Teruteru replies excitedly, “I’ll cook something up for all of y’all tonight!”

“That sounds great! Maybe we can have some sort of meat dish?” Akane asks with her mouth full, hope in her eyes. 

“Yeah, we need some more protein in our diets,” Nekomaru chimes in, “Maybe some chicken or pork,”

“You can get all the protein you need from plant based foods, but I understand that it isn’t the lifestyle for everyone,” Gundham smiles, “Just make some vegetarian side dishes for me if you can Teruteru,” 

“Of course! I can’t wait to get back to cooking!” Teruteru bounces in his seat with anticipation. 

“I’m quite excited for this as well,” Sonia says, lips turned in a bright smile. Kazuichi gets a dopey grin on his face when he hears Sonia talk.  _ Of course he has a crush on Sonia… _ Fuyuhiko looks down at his plate, pushing his food around with his fork. He feels a hand on his forearm, looking up, he sees it’s Peko. Her brows are furrowed, lips turned down slightly in an almost unnoticeable frown. 

“I’m fine,” Fuyuhiko mumbles so only Peko hears.  _ I don’t need anyone knowing that I like that pink haired idiot… not even Peko… _ Peko sighs, removing her hand from his arm and continuing to eat. 

Fuyuhiko knew what it was like to have eyes on him, and it felt like someone was staring at him. Looking up, Fuyuhiko sees that the ‘pink haired idiot’ was looking right at him. Instead of looking away as Fuyuhiko glanced up, Kazuichi smiles, letting his sharp, white teeth show. The small Yakuza blushed, looking down at his plate, trying to hide the small smile growing on his face. 

xXx

Everyone walked to class together, it was like an extension of breakfast in a way. Giddy conversation and mild flirting between certain classmates… (*Cough cough* Akane and Nekomaru)(*Cough cough* Kazuichi/Teruteru towards Sonia)(*cough cough* Sonia towards Gundham) *Ahem*... anyways… 

Once in class, everyone took their seats except for Fuyuhiko… He was still in the hall, waiting nervously for Deku to get there. Fuyuhiko couldn’t help pacing in a small circle, running his gloved hands through his hair. 

“Fuyuhiko, just the student I wanted to see,” Deku smiled as he approached the small blonde, “You look nervous, what’s wrong?” 

“Uh… Well… I’m just… Nervous I guess,” Fuyuhiko stutters out, “Umm… what I mean is… I just wanted to let you know that I… I want to inherit your quirk,” A dark blush covers Fuyuhiko’s face reaching his ears and running down his neck. Deku chuckles, ruffling Fuyuhiko’s hair with a large smile on his face. 

“That’s great!” Deku exclaims, “Now, I’m not going to give it to you right now because class is about to start, but I’ll explain everything to you and give it to you at the end of the school day,” 

“Al-Alright,” The blush and panic slowly eases out of Fuyuhiko’s system as they walk into the classroom. Fuyuhiko takes his seat and tries to listen the best he can. As soon as Fuyuhiko’s nerves settled, it felt like a huge weight was lifted off of his chest. 

xXx

Classes went by quickly and by the time they were over, Fuyuhiko had almost completely forgotten about inheriting Deku’s quirk. Almost. The thought was still in the back of his mind as the last class of the day was ending. Everyone was heading back to the dorm to get ready for the feast that Teruteru was making for everyone. Again, Fuyuhiko was the only one not going back yet. Peko gave him a worried glance as she packed up her notebooks. 

“Why aren’t you packing your stuff up, Fuyuhiko?” Peko asks from her seat behind him, “Aren’t you coming back to the dorms with us?”

“I… I have to talk to Deku about something first,” Fuyuhiko replies, “I’ll explain everything to you later, okay?” Peko’s eyebrows were furrowed again, but she smiled at him anyways. Patting his head, she stood up and left for the dorms with everyone else. 

Then it was just Fuyuhiko and Deku. Fuyuhiko’s leg bounced furiously under his desk as Deku walked over to him. Deku’s reassuring smile didn’t seem to calm Fuyuhiko’s nerves like it did when he was a kid. 

“Calm down a little, everything’s going to be alright,” Deku says softly, sitting in the desk next to Fuyuhiko’s, “I’m not as apprehensive to give you this quirk as All Might was when he was giving it to me. You may be short, but based on what I’ve seen in both hero training and in the physical exam on the first day, I think you’re already ready for it,” 

“Really? Because I don’t think I am…” Fuyuhiko jokes. 

“You’re physically ready for One For All, but I think it’s fair to say, that you’d never be completely metaly prepared for it,” Deku replies, “I’ve had it for decades, and sometimes I still can’t even process it,” Fuyuhiko stares at Deku as he pulls out one of his dark green hairs, “The only way you’ll be ready for it, is if you experience it,” Deku hands him the hair smiling. 

“What am I supposed to do with this?” Fuyuhiko takes the hair and holds it with some confusion. 

“Eat it,” Deku sighs, scratching the back of his head, “You have to ingest my DNA for One For All to pass to you,” Fuyuhiko looks shocked for a split second before he swallows it whole, hoping he doesn’t have to do something as weird as that ever again, “I don’t want you to worry about passing it onto people by accident, One For All can only be passed on if you’re willing to give it to someone else.” 

“Okay…” Fuyuhiko nods his head absently, “How… how long does it take to… to take effect?” Fuyuhiko’s nerves were back full force now. 

“About three hours,” Deku says, “It won’t activate unless you want it to,” Deku smiles softly, “Go ahead and get back to your friends, I heard Teruteru’s cooking a huge meal for all of you,” 

“Oh, yeah he is…” Fuyuhiko smiles back, trying to calm his racing heart beat, “I… Um, thank you… for believing in me I guess…” Fuyuhiko fumbles with his words as he stands up. 

“Of course I believe in you,” Deku stands and pats Fuyuhiko on the head, “You’re a strong, just person, Fuyuhiko. I believe that one day, you’ll become a better hero than me. You’ll do so much good, I just know it,” An embarrassed blush floods Fuyuhiko’s face, racing down his neck. 

“Thank you, Midoriya-Sensei,” Fuyuhiko replies softly, nodding before rushing out of the room. Getting to the front doors of the building, Fuyuhiko sees familiar pink hair.  _ What’s he doing here? Shouldn’t he be back at the dorm? _ Fuyuhiko approached slowly, hearing that Kazuichi was talking with someone.  _ A girl? _

“I’ve seen you hanging out around my brother lately, and I don’t like it,”  _ Who is that? I recognize that voice… _

“Aahh, maybe? Who’s your brother?” Kazuichi’s voice was higher pitched than usual.  _ Is he scared? _

“Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu,” The girl’s voice got louder as she spoke, “Listen, I don’t know what you want with my big bro, but you better not hurt him alright! He may act tough, but he has a big heart, and he doesn’t need someone to break it,”  _ Holy fuck it’s Natsumi… I better defuse this fast. _

“I… what?” Kazuichi seemed confused more than anything else. 

“Uh, hey sis, I see you’ve met Kazuichi, my friend from class,” Fuyuhiko tries to sound confidant, but his voice quivers, “Kazuichi, this is my sister Natsumi,” He try to gauge their reactions, but Natsumi is covering her anger with a large smile, and Kazuichi just looks… he looks like a lost puppy dog. 

“Yeah, we ran into each other,” Natsumi lies, “He was standing out here and I asked him what he was doing, he’s pretty attractive right?” Fuyuhiko’s face blushes a deep crimson that he hopes Kazuichi doesn’t notice, “We were both waiting for you, I just wanted to say hi and catch up,” Natsumi adds on sweetly, pecking him on the cheek and giving Kazuichi the death glare before skipping away. 

“I’m so sorry that she did that,” Fuyuhiko says as soon as she’s out of earshot, “ She’s… just kind of over protective of me…” 

“It’s alright, I get it…” Kazuichi’s face flushes red before he continues, “I mean, I understand that she’s overprotective… I don’t have siblings so I wouldn’t know what it’s like to have…” He trails off, running a hand over his face. The blonde Yakuza can’t help but laugh quietly to himself. _He’s so cute when he’s flustered…_ _Stop it, Fuyuhiko. You can’t crush on him…_

“I understand what you’re trying to say,” He replies after he stops laughing. He looked up at him, noticing how the sun makes his pink eyes glow with flakes of red and yellow. It was almost like looking at floating embers from a fire dance down to the ground. Fuyuhiko subconsciously steps closer, trying to see Kazuichi’s eyes in more detail. Kazuichi steps back, turning his face and letting out a fake cough before nervously laughing. 

“We should head to the dorms… Teruteru will be finished cooking pretty soon,” Kazuichi rubs the back of his head, not making direct eye contact with Fuyuhiko. The short blonde’s heart feels like it had been crushed even though nothing was even going to happen.  _ He doesn’t like you and he never will…  _ Fuyuhiko sighs nodding his head in agreement before walking towards where the dorm buildings were. Kazuichi couldn’t help but feel like he did something wrong again. Was this like the whole dumb fiasco that happened last night? 

The walk to the dorm was silent and awkward, but once they entered, the negative energy between them evaporated. There was loud chatter coming from the living room where all of their classmates were gathered around playing video games with Chiaki. There was also a lovely smell coming from the kitchen where Teruteru was cooking everyone dinner. Mostly everyone was already in their after school clothes, trying to stay comfortable while they could. 

Fuyuhiko smiled after seeing Peko playing the games with everyone else. He couldn’t help but feel happy that his childhood best friend, and practically sister, was finally making new friends and being happy without him there with her. He still wanted to stay by her side as her best friend, but he was glad that she could have a life outside of his family. They were still teenagers, they deserved it. 

Fuyuhiko quickly got dressed and went back down stairs to watch everyone else play games. Surprisingly, Kazuichi wasn’t down there with them.  _ Weird… maybe he’s inventing in his room… _ Before Fuyuhiko could think of any other excuses for Kazuichi not to be there, he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He flinched slightly but relaxed when he saw the pink haired idiot. 

“Hey,” Kazuichi said softly, as not to disturb everyone playing games, “I just wanted to say sorry, I don’t know why, but I feel like I messed up again when we were walking back here,” Kazuichi’s pink eyes bore into Fuyuhiko’s golden ones. Once again, Fuyuhiko couldn’t help but stare at the red and yellow flakes in his eyes again. 

“You didn’t… I got distracted and made you uncomfortable again,” Fuyuhiko replied, resisting the temptation of stepping closer and getting a better look at the pinkett's eyes. Kazuichi looked from Golden eyes to light pink lips. Fuyuhiko noticed the shift of his eyes, blushing immediately. 

“Get a room you two!” Ibuki yelled from the couch, throwing a pillow at them. They jumped away from each other quickly, Kazuichi yelling at Ibuki that it wasn’t like that. Fuyuhiko locks eyes with Peko, his blush growing deeper before running to his room. 

“Fuyu!” Kazuichi yells after him, starting to run up the stairs after him until Peko stepped in and told him to stay with the others. Peko walked up the stairs slowly, knowing that Fuyuhiko wouldn’t put himself in danger and probably needed a few moments to himself before she got there. His door was closed when she got there, which was expected. 

“Fuyuhiko? Can I come in?” Peko knocked on the door, waiting for his muffled answer. After getting a soft ‘come in’, she opened the door and saw that he was curled up in a ball on his side. Her brows furrowed in concern for the millionth time, closing the door and walking over to him. 

“I’m really stupid aren’t I?” Fuyuhiko mutters as Peko sits on the bed next to him. 

“I don’t know about stupid, maybe confused… afraid,” Peko though for a second, “Love struck,” 

“I’m not love struck!” Fuyuhiko groans, sitting up so he could look Peko in the eyes, “I just have a tiny… small… okay I’m love struck,” Fuyuhiko places his face in his gloved hands. Peko smiles to herself, happy that Fuyuhiko was in love with someone. 

“I was guessing blindly, but I’m glad I was right,” Peko jokes, pulling Fuyuhiko’s hands away from his face, “You seem really stressed lately, is it your crush or something else?” Peko started to give Fuyuhiko a hand massage through his gloves. It was difficult to feel, but it did calm him down. 

“That and… Deku offered me his quirk… and he passed it down to me today,” Fuyuhiko explained, leaving out most of the details. He knew that Peko would ask questions anyways. 

“What? But that would enhance your quirks!” Peko wasn’t angry, just… surprised. 

“I know… but I thought about this a lot… and I think I made the right decision,” Fuyuhiko replies, smiling through his worries. 

“As long as you think you’re doing the right thing, I’m not going to protest, it’s kind of too late anyways,” Peko laughs quietly, starting to pull Fuyuhiko’s glove off. 

“What… What are you doing?” Fuyuhiko says quickly, trying to pull his hand away. 

“I just want to check your palms,” Peko says calmly, slipping the glove off of his hand, “You know how your finger tips are darker than the rest of your hand because of your quirk,” Peko explains, being careful not to touch his fingers, “I want to see if they got darker, or if the dark parts spreed,” Flipping his hand, Peko saw that his fingertips were slowly getting darker, and the inky darkness under his skin started to spread down his full fingers to his palm. 

“Fuck… this can’t be good,” Fuyuhiko breaths, pulling his hand back and putting his glove back on. His fingertips felt tingly, numb, and tense all at once, “Peko, how far do you think it’ll spread?” His voice shook as he asked his best friend what she thought. 

“I don’t know Fuyuhiko… I think we’ll just have to wait and see,” Peko’s furrowed eyebrows proved that she was just as worried as Fuyuhiko was, “Lift your shirt, let's check on your back,” Fuyuhiko did as instructed, turning so she could see what what happening to the large section of his back that extended his ability, “I don’t see any differences, and it doesn’t seem to be getting darker or spreading,” 

“Thank fucking god,” Fuyuhiko murmures, pulling his shirt back down, “I don’t think I could handle the stress of that right now,” He looks back over to Peko to she her smiling sadly at him. 

“I’m glad it’s not spreading, who knows how big it could get?” Peko rests her hand on top of Fuyuhiko’s head as they both sigh with relief. 

“Should we go down stairs now? I think we’ve been up here for too long,” Fuyuhiko offers. 

“You haven’t even told me about the person you’re in love with,” Peko smiles, only half joking. She was curious about who could have stolen her best friend’s heart. 

“Uh… well… he…” Fuyuhiko sighs, trying to formulate what he should say, “He doesn’t like me… he likes someone else so I’m just gonna try to move past it, But it’s hard because I really really like him,” Fuyuhiko sighs, looking anywhere but at Peko, “He’s really handsome… and I really like his eyes because it looks like there are tiny embers floating in them,” He smiles without thinking. 

“Is he nice though?” Peko asks, trying to make sure Fuyuhiko’s crush is a good person. 

“Yeah… Sometimes he messes up, or I mess up and we just talk it out and apologize for our mistakes,” Fuyuhiko tries not to think about Kazuichi flinching away or tensing his shoulders, “He doesn’t like me the way I like him, so I kind of push past the boundaries, and mess up… then he ends up hurting my feelings and it’s kind of a bad loop,” Sighing, Fuyuhiko picks at a loose thread on his sheet, “That’s kind of why I’m trying to move past it.” 

“I’m sorry, Fuyuhiko,” Peko says softly, “You deserve someone great, and if he can’t see that you’re great, then he isn’t worth your time,” Peko was a little better at tough love, even if it hurt Fuyuhiko a little bit, he needed to hear it. 

“Thanks, Peko,” Fuyuhiko laughs, finally looking at her again, “You aren’t weirded out that I like guys?” 

“Not at all,” Peko laughs, “You should be able to love whoever you want to,” Peko smiles genuinely, patting his head, “Do you want to go down stairs now?” Fuyuhiko smiles back at her, nodding his head. They walk down stairs together, rejoining the group playing video games. 

“Ibuki’s sorry for making that joke!” Ibuki yells once she sees Fuyuhiko. 

“I’m not mad about that Ibuki,” Fuyuhiko laughs quietly, “I just kind of stressed and needed to be alone for a while,” Everyone looks from him to Peko, “Okay so I either needed to be alone or I needed to talk to one person alone,” Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes and went to sit with everyone. He wasn’t surprised to see Kazuichi clearing two spots for him and Peko on the floor. 

xXx

Eventually, everyone was called to dinner by Teruteru, and they all had a  _ grand time™. _ Everyone happily ate their dinner and went back to the living room to play video games until it was time for bed… Segway to bedtime…

Fuyuhiko excused himself earlier than anyone else after seeing something dark crawling up his wrists from his gloves. Once in his room, he takes off his gloves and inspects his hands. By this point, his full hand was completely black with the toxin under his skin, and it just kept spreading slowly up his wrists. 

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck…” He mumbles to himself, walking over to his mirror so he could try to inspect his back. He pulls his shirt off quickly, disregarding it on the floor, trying to look over his shoulder in order to see the large dark spot covering his back. Luckily, it didn’t seem to be getting darker or spreading. Letting out a sigh of relief, Fuyuhiko grabs his disregarded shirt and puts it back on.  _ Maybe it won’t spread… Maybe I’m panicking about nothing… _ With that thought, Fuyuhiko turns off the lights and goes to bed. 

xXx

A few hours later:

Fuyuhiko wakes up from a dull pain in his upper back. Most of the time, if part of his body hurts while he’s sleeping, Fuyuhiko ignores it and tries to sleep though it, and that’s what he would have done in this situation too, but… 

“Augh!” The sensation of a knife being jabbed into him several times shot Fuyuhiko awake, “What the fuck is happening?” Fuyuhiko looks around, not noticing anything threatening in his room. The stabbing sensation started again, sending jolts of pain through his back, spreading through his whole body. Trying to stay quiet, Fuyuhiko bites down on his hand to hold back a scream. Slowly, he reaches back, trying to feel the source of pain. Jolts of pain shoot through him again, knocking the air from his lungs momentarily, sending him face first on his bed again. He removes his hand from his mouth, trying to push himself back up until another sharp wave of pain spreads through his body. He’s not able to hold in his scream of pain this time. 

“Fuyu! Are you alright? I heard a scream or something,” Kazuichi was at the door almost immediately, “Are you alright?” There’s a knock on the door this time to follow up his question. Fuyuhiko can’t answer through his muffled cries as the pain reaches just above his shoulders and at the base of his neck, “Fuck, I’m coming in whether you like it or not,” Fuyuhiko’s door is thrown open as Kazuichi bursts in, noticing the crumpled up Yakuza laying on his bed. 

“Hah… hah… Help me… Please,” Fuyuhiko cries softly, trying to pull himself back up before the next wave of pain hits him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brain: Torture Fuyuhiko
> 
> Me: Why?
> 
> Brain: You gotta


	5. Fluffy Whatever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Why hurt baby?
> 
> Inner soul demon: *smiles gleefully* you see, it makes you happy on a very deep evil level-
> 
> Me: BUT WHY????

“Woah, what the fuck is happening? What’s going on? Are you okay,” Kazuichi flips the lights on, rushing over to where Fuyuhiko was struggling to stay out of the fetal position. 

“I-I I don’t know… It just… My back,” Fuyuhiko lets out a cry as he hunches forwards in pain, “My back… It feels like I’m being stabbed…” Tears are streaming down his face at this point. Kazuichi wants desperately to hug Fuyuhiko and try to make all of his pain go away, but the inky black spreading through his skin kept him away. 

“What do you want me to do? I can go grab Mikan… or-or Midoriya-Sensei,” Kazuichi fights the urge to step up and touch Fuyuhiko.  _ I just need to touch him, comfort him… he’s in so much fucking pain and I can’t do anything. _

“Please don’t go…” Fuyuhiko finally looks fully at Kazuichi, his eyes pleading, full of pain and tears, “Please just stay,” Kazuichi lets out a sigh, resigning to the fact that he couldn’t say no to someone in this much pain. He sits on the edge of the bed, trying to find a spot of Fuyuhiko that wasn’t covered in the growing abyss. He settled on petting Fuyuhiko’s hair. 

“I’ll stay, but you have to tell me what’s going on,” Kazuichi says gently, trying to not just envelop the small boy in his arms. 

“I inherited Deku’s quirk,” Fuyuhiko mutters out as another wave of pain rushes through him, “I think this is just his quirk enhancing my death touch,” 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to go get Deku?” Kazuichi asks, watching as the strange darkness starts crawling up his face, “Your… toxin spots are growing a lot…” 

“I know,” Fuyuhiko groans, “I don’t know why it hurts so much though…” 

“Fuyu… I’m going to get Mikan to stay with you while I go get Deku,” Kazuichi says softly. 

“No! Text someone else to go get Deku… Please stay here,” Fuyuhiko’s eyes filled with more tears, “I don’t want to be alone,”

“That’s why I’m going to get Mikan, she can probably help you more than I can,” Kazuichi says, running his fingers through Fuyuhiko’s short hair.

“I want you here,” There was a strange determination behind his golden eyes, “Please, you’re my only real friend besides Peko,” Kazuichi’s breath catches in his throat as he pulls out his phone. 

“I’ll stay,” Kazuichi says, sending a quick message to Nekomaru to get Deku, “I’ll stay with you,” Kazuichi doesn’t stop petting Fuyuhiko’s hair, trying to figure out a better way to comfort Fuyuhiko. Nekomaru barges into the room with Deku not far behind. 

“Fuyuhiko, Why didn’t you have someone get me when this started?” Deku looked both exhausted and panicked. 

“I didn’t think it would be this painful,” Fuyuhiko whimpers as the now dulls pain runs through him. It wasn’t the pain of toxin’s expanding anymore, it was just a dull ache that hit him harder every few minutes. Deku sighs, running a hand over his face. 

“You should’ve let me know about this… it could have meant something seriously bad,” Deku steps closer into the room, “Alright, Kazuichi, Nekomaru, you two should go back to your rooms to get some sleep,” Panic crosses both Kazuichi and Fuyuhiko’s faces before Kazuichi stands up. Before he can step towards the door, he sees Fuyuhiko’s arm shoot out like he wanted to pull him back. 

“Please don’t make him go, Deku…” Fuyuhiko mumbles out, pulling himself into a sitting position before the pain gets worse again. Deku runs his hands through his hair, letting out another exasperated sigh. 

“Fine, but he can’t touch you while I’m checking everything,” Deku puts his hands on his hips, no petting him or trying to physically calm him down alright?” Kazuichi nods enthusiastically, sitting back on the bed next to Fuyuhiko, “Okay, we should probably check your back and see how much it actually spread,” 

“Yeah…” Fuyuhiko agrees quietly, holding his breath as he waits for his pain to subside before pulling his oversized t-shirt off. Both Kazuichi and Deku gasps, seeing inky tendrils of poison under his skin wrapping around from his back to the front of his torso. It crawled up his neck and to the sides of his face. The farther away the tendrils were from the origin of his back, the lighter they became. 

“Is it that bad?” Fuyuhiko’s voice shakes as he looks down at himself, noticing the semi-dark tendrils crawling over his shoulders and around his abdomen, “Fuck it’s bad…” Fuyuhiko starts to tremble, curling around himself, trying to hide the darkness that had spread on his skin. Immediately, his breath rapidly sped up. Is whole body trembled tremendously, and Deku wouldn’t have been surprised if he started to rock back and forth. 

Before Deku could stop it from happening, Kazuichi was wrapping his arms and body protectively around Fuyuhiko’s body. Surprisingly, nothing had happened to Kazuichi when his skin touched the deadly pockets of poison under Fuyuhiko’s skin. He didn’t fall unconscious, he didn’t die, he just wrapped himself around the blonde yakuza. 

xXx

Fuyuhiko’s pain eventually subsided completely by around 4 a.m. and he stoped freaking out as much because nothing bad happened when Kazuichi hugged him. Deku left around an hour before that because Fuyuhiko’s pain was fading and the tendrils didn’t seem to be spreading any further. 

Fuyuhiko was starting to fall asleep after any and all of his pain went away. It was also quite comfortable being wrapped in Kazuichi’s arms. The pinkette didn’t seem willing to let Fuyuhiko go after his minor freak out. He continued to run his fingers through Fuyuhiko’s hair and murmuring sweet words occasionally. ‘Everything’s going to be fine, Fuyu,’ ‘You’re okay,’ ‘Don’t worry, everything’s fine,’ Almost completely asleep, Fuyuhiko felt Kazuichi laying him down on his side. 

“Goodnight, Fuyu,” Fuyuhiko could hear the smile in Kazuichi’s whispered voice, “I’ll see you tomorrow,” The bed dips and bounces back as Kazuichi gets up. Barely awake, Fuyuhiko feels his shoulder being gently touched as soft lips press against his forehead. The lights are out and the sound of the door opening and closing is barely heard. A small smile crosses Fuyuhiko’s lips as he falls into unconsciousness. 


End file.
